Viens me sauver, si tu te souviens de moi
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Et si Meg, emprisonnée par Crowley après l'histoire des Léviathans, avait prié Castiel pour qu'il vienne la sauver? Et si Castiel avait entendu sa prière alors qu'il était au Purgatoire?


**Hello tout le monde (: Voici mon premier OS Megstiel qui se passe pendant l'année où Dean et Cas' sont au Purgatoire et que Meg est la prisonnière du roi des enfers que l'on préfère tous. **

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi!**

**Bonne lecture à tous (:**

* * *

Meg se retrouva pour la énième fois frappée au visage. Du sang coula à nouveau d'une de ses lèvres fendues, et sa tête retomba mollement contre le mur, s'y claquant. Elle ne comptait plus les coups qu'elle recevait depuis longtemps. Toutes ses journées étaient remplies de coups, de tortures, d'interrogatoires qu'elle essayait d'abréger en feignant l'évanouissement, mais Crowley et ses démons n'étaient pas dupes.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle avait été torturée pour révéler des informations sur une prétendue tablette ou parole de Dieu, elle ne se souvenait même plus du nom que ça portait tellement son esprit était embrouillé.

-On se revoit tout à l'heure, Meggy, lança joyeusement un des démons se tenant dans la pièce.

Sans en dire plus, les abominations démoniaques s'en allèrent, refermant soigneusement la porte de la salle de bains. Une fois sûre que personne ne reviendrait, Meg se hissa difficilement dans une position plus confortable et avisa un petit miroir trainant par là. Elle put constater une fois de plus les dégâts. Ses cheveux blonds étaient imbibés de sang, de son sang. Sa haine pour Crowley revint en flèche. C'était ce crétin autoproclamé roi des enfers qui l'avait forcé à devenir blonde, et rien que pour ça il méritait la torture infinie !

Cela faisait presque un an qu'elle devait endurer cette torture tous les jours, même le jour du prétendu Seigneur. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait décidé d'aider les frères Winchester et son petit ami céleste, quoiqu'il n'était pas vraiment son petit ami. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour tous ceux qui les voyaient interagir. Un jeu de drague...Meg soupira et essaya de se défaire de ses liens la serrant trop fort, mais peine perdue. Elle tenta cependant de se trouver une position qui ne puisse pas augmenter la douleur, mais elle avait des plaies partout.

-Merde..., jura-t-elle, décidant finalement de rester comme elle était.

En bon démon qu'elle était, la douleur n'aurait pas dû la toucher, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'en matière de souffrance et de torture, Crowley savait y faire. Ses pensées se tournèrent cependant sur quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui, pour sauver sa famille, s'était allié au démon. Un ange du nom de Castiel, celui-là même pour qui elle craquait. En fait, elle ne craquait pas pour lui, un démon ne craquait pas pour un ange bien sûr, mais elle était...presque attendrie par les regards que lui lançait l'angelot. Et puis sa folie passagère l'avait rapproché d'elle, puisque en gentil démon, Meg s'était décidé à lui servir d'infirmière de service. Elle en avait vu, des choses intéressantes ! Son torse, son humour foireux, ses regards d'angelot battu, ses folies nocturnes...et son obsession pour les abeilles et le miel.

Castiel lui avait toujours répété qu'il serait là pour elle puisqu'elle avait été là pour lui, et Meg songeait sérieusement à remettre ses paroles en cause. Où était-il, hein ? Où était cet emplumé ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas la sauver alors qu'il lui avait promis qu'il la protégerait ?!

-Cassie...Castiel, n'en parle pas à tes toutous s'il te plaît. Ne leur dis pas que je suis entrain de te supplier de venir me chercher. Tu reconnais ma voix ? Meg, le démon qui te trouve assez...on va dire assez séduisant. Castiel, il faut vraiment que tu viennes ou je vais finir ma vie en Enfer...bon d'accord, c'était ce que je voulais au début, mais c'est ce fils de pute de Crowley qui m'a capturé. Je te signale que j'ai trahi les démons et Lucifer pour toi, petit angelot, alors viens vite me sauver ! Tu m'entends, Cassie ? Si tu ne ramènes pas tes jolies petites fesses, Crowley ne va pas se gêner pour faire de moi de la chair à démons..., commença-t-elle à prier, fermant douloureusement les yeux en essayant de faire passer la douleur.

Elle n'avait pas parlé depuis un bon moment, et l'eau manquait cruellement. La nourriture aussi, cela dit. Meg avait l'impression d'avoir des clous enfoncés dans la gorge, et dieu ce que cela faisait mal ! Mais elle devait savoir pourquoi Castiel ne tenait pas sa promesse de la sortir de cet Enfer vivant.

-Castiel, je...j'ai besoin de toi, oui moi, Meg, j'ai besoin de toi-même si t'es un emplumé diablement sexy ! Et si j'ai pas l'occasion de le dire en face, sache que...bah...je te trouvais extrêmement attendrissant avec tes yeux bleus interrogateurs et ton air de coincé. J'aurais bien aimé t'enlever le balai que tu as perdu dans ton petit popotin des plus admirables, mais apparemment ton papa ne le veut pas, alors...je t'aime bien, Cassie. Répare tes erreurs et puis...ne pleure pas sur ma tombe si jamais tu me vois mourir et que tu te souviens que j'existe, finit-elle, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Si un démon pouvait éprouver une petite attirance pour un ange, il n'avait cependant pas le droit ou l'envie de pleurer, alors même si elle était enchainée ici, elle garderait sa dignité en espérant que Castiel se souviendrait un jour d'elle, s'il se souciait au moins d'elle.

A l'autre bout de la galaxie, ou plus près, car cet endroit n'avait pas de localisation précise voire même il n'avait aucune localisation, Castiel s'arrêta de marcher quand une douce voix s'incrusta dans son esprit brisé. Mais à qui appartenait cette voix ? Qui le priait en ce moment même alors qu'il était bloqué au Purgatoire, se mettant de l'eau au visage pour soigner un minimum son apparence barbue.

-Meg..., murmura-t-il, reconnaissant finalement cette voix.

Si seulement il pouvait l'aider, sortir d'ici, mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait payer pour ses crimes. Il devait se tenir le plus loin possible de Dean pour lui éviter de mourir aussi. Il devait donc laisser Meg s'en aller.

-Pardon Meg...


End file.
